


cheater

by txmaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Oh wow, Other, Uh. yeah, haha well enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: you told him forever, took his heart in your hands with a promise not to break it. but your heart was stolen from his palms by another and there was no way you could return his heart to his chest without a few cracks.





	cheater

**Author's Note:**

> written because i was playing yoosung's route and zen once said "i would never mess around with someone else's significant other" and this came to mind, oops - feel free to turn on your favorite bittersweet song while reading. i personally listened to demons by joji. enjoy!!

His eyes meet yours across the crowded room; a silent greeting, almost. You know what he’s saying and your eyes follow him as he makes his way towards a closet in the far corner. Yoosung is still talking to the guild master from LOLOL, so you tell him you’re going to the bathroom with a kiss on the cheek. He smiles at you, a genuine smile, and your heart cracks just a bit. 

You sneak into the closet and into strong arms.

It’s dark, but you can almost see Zen’s eyes despite the blackness. “Hey, babe,” he says, and it’s both sweet and sultry and your heart is fluttering. You murmur back a “hi,” and Zen chuckles, hands moving from your upper arms to your waist, now. You breathe in subtly, the feeling of his fingers still new, but move your own arms so they’re draped around his shoulders.

He’s leaning down now, lightly pushing you against the wall. It’s not uncomfortable - in fact, it might be more than comfortable - and it’s new, and when his lips meet yours, grinning wide, you feel that blush on your cheeks become hotter, your stomach fill with butterflies. You sigh into the kiss, however small it is, and Zen moves a hand from your waist to your cheek, thumb stroking softly.

His kisses are slowly building; each time he pulls away all you want is to collide again, feel his warmth. Your hands are tangling in his hair, fingers gliding through silver strands. You tug out of pure reflex when he swipes his tongue over your lips, and he lets out a short “ah,” which, in turn, is quite a beautiful sound to you.

Zen grins deliciously against your lips, but then he’s trailing his lips down to your neck, biting softly at the juncture of your shoulder and neck, and oh, this is too much. The strap of your dress is tugged down by nimble fingers, but only past your shoulders, because then he’s kissing where your strap was and all you can think is that sly son of a bitch. 

You let out a whimper and Zen’s lips stop, and he’s leaning his forehead against your collarbones. “God, princess,” he murmurs, and he can definitely feel your heart and how it’s bursting out of your chest. You feel him stand up straight, and then his hand is back on your cheek. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, and you want to tell him that he can’t see you, but don’t. “My precious girl.”

Yoosung. Oh, God, Yoosung.

This wasn’t right - you couldn’t do this to him. He loved you, you’re his first love, he deserves better than for you to be off with another man - one of his closest friends, no less. He loved you, and you loved him.

Right?

The tears are coming before you even realize it. You feel the burning, but it doesn’t hit that you’re crying until you feel a tear roll down your cheek. You move your hands up to wipe your eyes but Zen’s already there.

“Hey, hey,” he whispers, and you sniff and feel guilty for finding comfort in Zen’s touch and not Yoosung’s. You should be with him, not Zen, oh God. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

You take a moment, clearing the tears from your face, but when you speak your voice is shaky, weak. “Am I a bad person?” You ask. “For promising to love him forever but then finding love in someone else?”

The silence, minus the carefree chatter from outside, is deafening. Zen sighs, and you can’t see it but know that he has that smile on his face, the one that cheers you up in no time.

“You’re not a bad person, [Name]. Sometimes the spark dies out. It’s not anyone’s fault, even if it’s one sided, it just happens. You’re not a bad person.” Zen pushes a few strands of hair away from your face. 

“Do you think… that we should tell him?” You whisper. Zen hums.

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” you murmur. “But I don’t think there’s a way to get through this situation without hurting somebody.”

Zen pauses, lightens his grip on your waist. “Do… you want to go back to him, [Name]?” He asks, and you answer so quickly that it scares you. The butterflies in your stomach have turned into moths.

“No,” you say. “I want to stay with you, Zen.”

A moment passes, and with the ruffling of clothes, Zen pulls you to his chest, holding you tightly. It’s not necessarily an I-love-you hug, but rather one full of comfort and support. An I’ll-be-here-for-you hug.

“I loved him, Zen, I really did. We’ve been through so much - it just feels so wrong to throw him to the side like this. I promised him my heart but I took it back without so much of an explanation.”

Zen kisses the top of your head. “I know, princess,” he says. “But for now we need to focus on the party. Get out there, babe. Do your thing.”


End file.
